Rome
by redwolfoz
Summary: Rome!verse, London!verse and Wolf&Declán!verse. 100 word drabble & ficlet series. Spike and Angel traipse off to Italy for a job, when Spike runs into a friend.
1. Serendipity

**15 Minute Ficlets Challenge:** Devotion

**TinPanAlley's Birthday Challenge:** set during _The Girl in Question_

* * *

**Serendipity**

by Red Wolf

"Tosser," Spike scoffed as he watched Angel run off into the crowd after The Immortal and his latest conquest, Buffy, like a great mooning teenager. He emptied his glass and picked up the bag to leave when an arm twined through his.

"Long time no see, stranger."

"Bit!" He threw his arms around Dawn and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing her?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, but let's get out of here first, it's deafening."

Spike agreed and followed Dawn out of the nightclub, hailing a taxi to take her home.

* * *

Dawn brought Spike a beer and curled up on the lounge facing him. "So, what are you doing in Rome?"

Spike nudged the bag at his feet. "Returning the Capo di Famiglia stateside."

Looking at the bag in confusion, Dawn had to ask. "He's really small?"

"It's just his head," Spike chuckled.

"Ah, Goran demon. They have some resurrection ritual, don't they?"

Spike was impressed, Dawn's knowledge of the things that lurk in the dark had broadened since he'd last seen her. "Yeah. Bit of chanting, pinch of incense, the Capo's back and all is well with the world. But what were you doing at the club, love."

Dawn shrugged. "Hanging out with Buffy and her latest squeeze. Thought there'd be some cute Italian boys at the club, but then I saw something better."

"Yeah, what was that." Spike wasn't really sure he wanted to know, seeing Dawn after so long apart reminded him of the fun they used to have together. There was nothing quite like gluing Xander's shoes to the roof of his car to serve as a bonding experience.

Dawn hit Spike lightly on the arm. "I saw you, dork."

"Oh!" And then Spike's rational mind shutdown as Dawn leaned across and kissed him, his less rational side was fully in control as he pulled her into his lap and deepened the kiss.

They soon relocated to the bedroom, shedding clothes in their wake and were far too immersed in the business of getting to know each other again to hear the front door open as one of The Immortal's men took the bag containing the Capo di Famiglia.

But that would be a worry for another day.


	2. Stray Phone

**15 Minute Ficlets Challenge:** Pause

* * *

**Stray Phone**

by Red Wolf

As Andrew let himself in, he heard an unfamiliar phone ringing. A quick rummage behind the cushions on the couch and he found the offending item and answered it.

"Andrew?"

"Angel?"

"Why are you answering Spike's phone?"

"Spike's phone?" Andrew echoed somewhat stupidly. He was still wondering why Angel was calling, the thought of getting his head around the phone belonging to Spike was still sinking in.

"Is Spike there?"

It sounded like Angel was grinding his teeth. If it got any louder, Andrew didn't think the phone he was calling from would survive the experience. "Not that I can see. Hang on a second." He looked in Buffy's room, then his own. He was a little disappointed not to find Spike waiting for him in bed. Naked. With a come hither look in his eyes. He sighed, a man could always dream.

He opened Dawn's bedroom door and was more than a little surprised to see she was not only in bed, but that she had company. Closing the door quietly, he walked through to the kitchen so he wouldn't disturb them. "Spike's here, but he's not available at the moment."

Andrew held the phone at arm's length and could still hear Angel's yelling quiet clearly. He didn't think it was possible to insert the phone in the manner that Angel was suggesting and some of those positions were not humanly possible. Perhaps vampires were more flexible, he'd have to remember to ask Giles.

When Angel's tantrum finally wound down, Andrew had a chance to reply. "I can't see any bag here, but the door was unlocked when I came in, so maybe somebody took it." Another round of very loud and inventive cursing spewed forth from the handset. "No, I am not going to disturb Spike. You can sort this out on your own. Goodbye Angel." He disconnected the call, turned the phone off and tossed in on the counter.

He may not have Spike, was he was happy that Dawn did, she needed someone in her life. Andrew smiled as he thought of the sight he found in Dawn's room, seeing Spike and Dawn wrapped around each other in sleep, they looked so cute together. Like puppies cuddling, but human and naked. Naked Spike... Andrew drifted off into a happy place. He wondered if there was an Italian version of Spike wandering about Rome with his name on him. Tattooed somewhere that only Andrew would ever see.

Picking up his keys, he headed out to pick up breakfast. Even if tortured he wouldn't have admitted it was because Roberto in the café up the street was hitting on him.


	3. Abundance

**Jossverse Drabbles Challenge:** Lessons

* * *

**Abundance**

by Red Wolf

Dawn woke slowly, the realisation that she wasn't alone seeping into her consciousness by degrees. An arm wrapped around her, a forehead pressed against her cheek, a leg thrown possessively across her body and a growing erection nudging her hip.

She smiled at the memory of the previous night; running into Spike and how one thing led to another. Dawn could hardly believe he was in Rome, let alone sharing her bed.

Turning her head, she pressed her lips against his forehead and whispered. "I've missed you so much."

It seemed that absence really did make the heart grow fonder.


	4. Outline

**15 Minute Ficlets Challenge:** Capricious

* * *

**Outline**

by Red Wolf

Spike nuzzled into his companion as he woke, causing Dawn to unleash a stream of delighted giggles. "Morning, love."

"Good morning to you too." Dawn received a very thorough wake up kiss. "So what happens now?" She felt rather than saw the answering shrug.

"Staying in bed with you for the foreseeable future is as far as I care to think at the moment."

Planting a fond kiss on his forehead, Dawn sighed. "I meant do you want to stay in Rome or do you want me to join you in LA?"

Pulling back to properly look at Dawn, Spike studied her face. It was so familiar, a little older, more mature, perhaps, but still essentially his Dawn. "Bugger that. How about we hit the road?"

A road trip was good idea, but Dawn really wanted to the chance to play tourist rather than just seeing the countryside through a car window. "I'd like to go somewhere where we can just wander around at our leisure, go to museums and art galleries and libraries. Look at old buildings, that kind of thing."

"Europe? Asia?" He settled back and pulled Dawn into his arms.

"I'd like to see more of Europe, it's been all hotel rooms and research. I'd love to see Paris and Amsterdam and Berlin and London and —"

"Okay, love. One at a time," Spike chuckled in amusement.

Dawn groaned. "I can't see Giles and the Council parting with money for a holiday and I'd like to get away from all of that for a while. So I guess it's just a nice thought."

"Not necessarily. I know a place we can crash in London that's out from under the Council's watch, so let's start there, shall we."

"Deal." Dawn straddled Spike and sealed their bargain with a kiss.


	5. Contemplation

**Word of the Day 100 Challenge:** Tantamount, Regardless

* * *

**Contemplation**

by Red Wolf

Spike had to admit that Dawn had a good point.

He was sure they could both make travelling arrangements via either the Watchers Council or Wolfram & Hart, but that would be tantamount to offering themselves up for blackmail. Or, at the very least, being field agents at the beck and call of their respective employers.

That wasn't what holidays were about. Spike felt that they both needed to put some distance between themselves and their work so they would them a chance to make a decision about the future regardless of their current circumstances.

Time together was a bonus.


	6. Paperwork

**Jossverse Drabbles Challenge:** Open Challenge

* * *

**Paperwork**

by Red Wolf

Dawn was surprised when Andrew stepped in and took over their travel arrangements. Before she could protest, two business class tickets to London had been booked, which were, of course, fully tax deductible expenses for personnel conducting legitimate Council duties. A small parcel to be personally delivered to the Watchers in London would ensure that everything was above board.

The only thing missing was a passport for Spike, Andrew nearly fainted when it was hand delivered by a flustered clerk from the British Embassy.

Andrew was left wondering how Spike's previous passport came to be accidentally shredded by the Embassy.


	7. Designation

**15 Minute Ficlets Challenge:** Abstract

* * *

**Designation**

by Red Wolf

Dawn picked up Spike's passport in idle curiosity. She knew the line from the Embassy clerk about it being a replacement was some kind of spin as he'd never had one to replace, but she assumed that was Wolfram & Hart's doing.

Funny thing was that she thought Spike had decided not to deal with them, not that she could talk with Andrew holding court as their personal travel agent.

She couldn't recall Spike being away from her side long enough to get a photo taken, so that was a bit of a mystery too.

"This address mean anything to you?" She read it out, while Spike flicked through the mound of tourist pamphlets Andrew had left on the dining table.

"Yeah, that's where we'll be staying. A friend's place." He was surprised that the brochure for the company who arranged nude hikes across the countryside was a more appealing publication than the brief abstracts produced by the 18-35 drunken shagfest groups. He guessed they were pushing for different markets. Still, it was amazing the diverse people trying to part tourists from their money.

Dawn sighed, Spike didn't seem terribly interested in his oddly serendipitous paperwork. "And your name is really William Fuilteach?"

"What?" She had his full attention now. Grabbing the passport, he looked at the name field and burst in laughter.

"So I take it that's not your name?"

"No, love. Our London host has an interesting sense of humour. It's Irish, translates as _William the Bloody_."


	8. Linguistics

**Jossverse Drabbles Challenge:** Silence

* * *

**Linguistics**

by Red Wolf

"I didn't know you could speak Irish." Dawn found it endearing that Spike was multilingual.

"I'm not."

There went that idea. "But you knew what Fuilteach meant."

Spike leant back in his chair. "You get called a bloody idiot by Angel often enough and you pick up on these things. I can swear and order beer in several languages if it's any help."

"I'm sure that skill will come in handy." Dawn mused that sometimes it was better to hold your tongue and think the best rather than have your beliefs turn out to be far less interesting in reality.


	9. Passage

**15 Minute Ficlets Challenge:** Extra

* * *

**Passage**

by Red Wolf

It started when they arrived at the airport for their flight to London to find an official from the British Embassy waiting for them. Spike was handed a diplomatic pouch, but he may as well have received a free pass to avoiding the bureaucratic nightmare that international travel had become in recent years.

Dawn had spent the two hour flight trying to pry information out of Spike about why he was suddenly a diplomatic courier. But it was to no avail. He just plugged himself into the in-flight sound system, jacked up the volume to an ear-bleeding level, leaned back in his seat and smiled his infuriatingly smug smile.

The weirdness didn't stop on touchdown at Heathrow either.

They breezed past customs and were met by a very efficient young woman with a brisk manner, who divested Spike of his package and ushered them into a waiting vehicle.

Dawn's questions were still met with enigmatic silence, although Spike was more than happy to provide a running commentary on the London landmarks they were driving past. Not giving up, but too excited to be in London as a tourist, Dawn found herself enjoying the more colourful elements Spike added to his detailed narrative.

She was almost disappointed when the car pulled up outside a townhouse in what looked to be a fairly affluent area. Spike helped the driver with their bags as Dawn stared up at the impressive building.

"What did he mean when he told you that your key still worked?"

Spike nodded to the front door. "Open it."

The door was firmly locked and Dawn shot Spike a questioning look, wondering if he really expected her to believe it would be unlocked? But her mouth dropped open when Spike turned the handle and opened the door for her.

"My key still works," he answered.

Preceding Spike into the house Dawn looked around, spotting the painting of a wolf on the wall over the fire, when the penny finally dropped.

"Wolf lives here!" She laughed in delight. She'd forgotten that not all of Spike's contacts were from the seamier side of town, some of them were actually legitimate. It appeared that having a friend who worked for Interpol meant a lot of doors would be opened for you, literally in this case.


	10. Provision

**Jossverse Drabbles Challenge:** Faith

* * *

**Provision**

by Red Wolf

Dawn looked carefully at Spike. "Wolf does know we're staying here doesn't she?"

After years of living with a sister who assumed things rather than confirming them, she found it a good policy to verify arrangements. Just because Spike still had access to a place, didn't always mean he was welcome.

"Who do you think arranged the passport, visas and express trip through airport bureaucracy?" Spike could see concern warring with surprise on Dawn's face and he hugged her to his side. "None of which was by the books, but I'd rather deal with someone I trust than Wolfram & Hart."


	11. Meander

**Jossverse Drabbles Challenge:** Transportation

* * *

**Meander**

by Red Wolf

Spike's exploration of the house hadn't got any further than the Playstation. He ensconced himself on the couch and settled in to blast monsters away while hurtling through a pixilated landscape at speeds that were making Dawn feel faintly queasy.

She excused herself and wandered through the rest of the house. She'd found the bedrooms and bathrooms, but was surprised by what she found in the garage under the house.

"Spike, there have to be twenty cars and motorcycles down there."

"Is that all? Anything catch your eye?"

"I hope you're planning on asking first." Wolf stood in the doorway.


	12. Cuisine

**15 Minute Ficlets Challenge:** Empty

* * *

**Cuisine**

by Red Wolf

"I come bearing Chinese." Wolf held up plastic bags full of steaming plastic containers.

Dawn was practically bouncing in excitement. "Do you have any chop suey?"

Wolf looked at her like she'd grown another head. "Dawn, love, this is Chinese food. Noodles, steamed wonton, braised wonton, fried wonton and short soup." She shifted her gaze to Spike who shrugged.

"What can I say? She grew up in Sunnydale, their idea of foreign cuisine is hamburgers that have wacky names served by spotty teenagers in quaint themed costumes."

Dawn looked confused and a little hurt, Spike wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry, love, but Sunnydale had some really shit food." He grabbed a bag off Wolf and headed for the kitchen, Dawn following behind. She watched as Wolf and Spike emptied the containers into bowls and brought them across to the table.

Poking through the selection before her, Dawn couldn't believe how good it smelled and tasted. "So this is real Chinese food? Wow."

Smiling as she watched Dawn gamely struggled with the slippery combination of chopsticks and noodles, Wolf nodded. "It's just one regional style. The chef comes from Szechuan province and this is the type of cooking from his region."

"Cool. Can we try something new next time?"

Personally Wolf thought that take away was a better way of introducing her guests to the joys of her favourite Chinese restaurant. It wasn't nicknamed Crazy Noodle for nothing. Cramped tables, sharing tables with total strangers, meals ending up at the wrong table. It was fast in, fast out rather than a relaxed dining experience, but the food was amazing.

"Wait until I introduce you to the heaven that is pide." She wondered what Dawn would make of the kitsch interior and the loop tapes of belly dancing.

Dawn looked blank, Spike took pity on her. "It's Turkish pizza. You'll love it."

"Well, if it's as good as this I'm sure I'll love it." She couldn't believe she'd been missing out on food this good her entire life. Dawn thought her holiday in London was off to a great start.


	13. Spinach

**Jossverse Drabbles Challenge:** Telling a secret

* * *

**Spinach**

by Red Wolf

"Spike," Dawn whispered in his ear. "I don't like spinach." She'd been quite worried when she'd heard Wolf raving about the Turkish pizza that included spinach as its main topping.

"Pides tend to be a lot smaller than pizzas, so Wolf will get lots of different kinds. There'll be eggplant and fetta." Dawn wasn't looking any more pleased at this revelation, so he put her out of her misery. "I'm sure there'll be meat ones too."

"Okay, as long as there's something familiar to fall back on."

"But don't forget, everything tastes good when you put it on a pizza."


	14. Collections

**15 Minute Ficlets Challenge:** Harvest

* * *

**Collections**

by Red Wolf

While Spike and Dawn were staying with Wolf and Declán, Wolf had seconded them to an archiving project she was overseeing.

It wasn't quite as boring as it sounded. The archiving was being done by other people, they just needed to provide their expertise to identify the odd magical or demon related artefact. Wolf's staff specialised in antiques and collectibles, but had little experience in the objects that fell outside their field.

Dawn had volunteered to look through the books and manuscripts. She looked around the great warehouse, it was overflowing with all manner of items, fortunately most had already been checked. Wolf had explained that the warehouse belonged to a man who had been arrested and that the contents needed to be categorised for his upcoming trial.

As she worked her way through the shelves of books that Wolf's team hadn't been able to identify, Dawn marvelled at the collection. She couldn't even begin to guess if he was truly interested in magic or just an avid collector of old and rare books.

"This one's really old, 1700s if I remember correctly. There's only a handful in existence. Make a note to contact the coven about it, they have a copy and can confirm if this one's genuine." A studious young man took notes on a PDA as Dawn dictated the titles and added her own comments.

Looking up, Dawn waited for Michael to complete his entry before starting on the next book. He was not much older than Dawn. Cute, but geeky, he reminded her of Andrew. If Andrew had bright red hair that stuck out in all directions and was a good foot taller.

"Okay, got it. What's next? The blue one with the lock?" Michael nodded to the large tome Dawn had taken from the shelves. "We haven't been able to open that one."

Waving her hand over the lock, Dawn muttered a charm and the books lock obediently opened. "There's a knack to these books. They tend to contain some of nastier spells and occasionally have boobie traps, so it's not a good idea to force the locks." She carefully studied the opening pages. "This one is Escutchic, talk to Mr Diego in Barcelona about this one. He specialises in these books and will be able to give you a full history and price estimate."

It wasn't until she'd got into the swing of checking the books that Dawn realised that she had a wealth of contacts in both the magical and rare book communities. It was also the first time she realised that, while she may not be fluent in many of the demon languages present in this collection, she could identify all of them on sight and generally knew what the particular book was about.

It was funny the things you learned about yourself when you were placed in new surroundings.


	15. Male Obsessions

**Jossverse Drabbles Challenge:** Work

* * *

**Male Obsessions**

by Red Wolf

Dawn was fast realising that she had a lot to learn when it came to male obsessions.

Michael was even more of a Star Wars nut than Andrew. She only wished that their current conversation — about the number of janitorial staff required to keep the Death Star running — wasn't killing off brain cells she needed for important information, like remembering her own name.

Looking around the warehouse she spotted Spike examining an Ankor demon funereal urn, a PDA-wielding woman trailing in his wake like a love-struck puppy.

Dawn chuckled, feeling that she'd got the better deal on assistants after all.


	16. Infatuation

**15 Minute Ficlets Challenge:** Natural

* * *

**Infatuation**

by Red Wolf

Spike picked up a delicate china vase and sniffed it, the tell-tale scent of lemon myrtle and wormwood was faint but unmistakable. "You'll need to get this cleaned by the Butrosz clan." He'd never known why, but Glekna demons had a thing for English porcelain and used it for ceremonial purposes. There was a local clan that had built up quite a business by specialising in deconsecrating and on-selling the pieces to general collectors.

Ceallach jotted down Spike's comments on her PDA and trotted along after him, stopping by his side at the next artefact and invading his personal space yet again.

Sighing to himself as he handled what looked like a mahogany umbrella stand decorated with arcane symbols that were inlaid in silver, Spike wondered what he'd done to get lumbered with such an over enthusiastic assistant. She had developed an instant and less than subtle crush on him.

It's not that she wasn't attractive, she was, although Spike had to admit that her wild mane of hair appeared to be a force of nature in its own right. It was just that he'd finally pulled his finger out and got together with Dawn and now women were throwing themselves at him. Fate had a strange sense of humour.

To be honest, Ceallach was slightly disturbing. She muttered under her breath in Irish whenever Spike had to bend over or reach for an object. He didn't think she'd be quite so blunt about voicing what she'd like to do to his body if she knew he understood what she was saying. Spike found the humour in that.

What was really odd, was the holster at her waist that held chopsticks. She disappeared during lunch and when she returned, Spike could smell blood emanating from the holster.

He shook his head. To each their own. If Ceallach wanted to run about killing things in her lunch break, it was no skin off his nose.

At least she didn't drive him insane with inane arguments about the scientific soundness of engineering principles in Star Trek, like Dawn's assistant. He would have throttled the bloke by now. With a brief pang of sympathy for Dawn, Spike went back to work.


	17. Transference

**Jossverse Drabbles Challenge:** Weapons

* * *

**Transference**

by Red Wolf

With everyone heading off for lunch, Spike took the opportunity to have a quiet word with Wolf.

"You do know my assistant spends her lunch hour killing things?"

Wolf shrugged. "Mostly rats. They come for the books."

"She kills things with chopsticks."

"Whatever lights her fire."

Spike was surprised at Wolf's calm acceptance. "You're not worried she'll move on to something larger?"

"I'm sure she will, she's a predator, but those inclinations can be harnessed. I've arranged to get her trained by an expert."

"I hope her new trainer appreciates her forward nature." Spike hoped Ceallach's crush transferred with her.


	18. Wager

**Word of the Day 100 Challenge:** Tempestuous, Cudgel

* * *

**Wager**

by Red Wolf

Spike and Dawn were sitting on a workbench making bets on how the tempestuous relationship between their assistants panned out.

Dawn's money was on Michael driving Ceallach insane with scifi theory. Spike, on the other hand, reckoned on Ceallach carrying out her threat to remove Michael's eyes with a blunt instrument.

"So who's getting the exciting job of training her?"

Spike shrugged. "Wolf said he's short, hairy and has a bad temperament."

Wolf deftly removed a cudgel from Ceallach's hand as she walked by the bickering assistants and set it back on its shelf.

Dawn grinned. "I wish him luck."


	19. Expertise

**15 Minute Ficlets Challenge:** Frustration

* * *

**Expertise**

Eventually the arguing got to the point where Wolf had to physically intervene and send the combatants to opposite ends of the warehouse to cool off.

Dawn watched as Michael, rubbing his jaw where Ceallach had hit him, headed off to his neutral corner. "I could get used to this."

"What? Betting on which of our assistants kills the other?" Ceallach had disappeared to the back of the warehouse. Spike could hear her taking out her frustration on an inanimate object. He didn't think it would survive the encounter.

Dawn laughed. "No. Being in charge, being the one that people turn to for a change."

"Pretty easy to get used to, isn't it." Spike leaned back on the workbench, his eyes roaming over the shelves opposite. He wondered at the motivation of the man behind the collection, he was leaning towards more money than sense.

Picking up a pencil, Dawn absently rolled it over her knuckles as she spoke. "I don't think I could go back to being a dogs body for the Watchers."

"Know what you mean. I'm sick of Angel calling the shots and treating me like his minion. We're better than that."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but what can we do?"

"Look around, love?" Spike waved a hand at the shelves of objects and antiquities they'd been called in to identify. "Between us we have fighting skills, knowledge of antique, demonic and magical books and artifacts, and diverse contacts throughout Europe."

Dawn turned to look at Spike. "You really think we could?"

"I'm sure we could."

He was right, they knew things, they knew people, they knew how to do things to people to achieve their required result. It was a big step, stepping out on your own for the first time, but Dawn felt that Spike's idea was worth the risk. "Let's do it."

"You're serious?" Spike nudged Dawn's shoulder.

"Definitely. Besides, we'll never know until we try."

"Might be worth having a chat to Wolf, she if she knows of anyone local with a need for our expertise. She'll have contacts we don't and it never hurts to ask."


	20. Proficiency

**15 Minute Ficlets Challenge:** Oblivious

* * *

**Proficiency**

Armed with a list of referrals from Wolf, Spike made the initial contacts with prospective clients.

Days of listening to mindless drones waffle in unintelligible business-speak about weird noises, strange manuscripts and employee disembowelments that they couldn't fit into their PowerPoint presentations was almost enough to make Spike wish that whatever monster was lurking in the background would finish the job. But there were times in life when was best to smile through gritted teeth and swallow the urge to verbally rip a man's head off, especially when you could later direct that pent-up anger into killing something scaly, slimy or lawyer-like.

Spike couldn't believe the lies they told themselves to try and make it all seem a normal occurrence. The ones that actually admitted they had a problem made the list that was passed on to Dawn. Of course, the ones that didn't would warrant a later callback, it paid to never burn bridges.

Dressed in a severe business suit, Dawn met with general managers and corporate executives, people with too-bright smiles who were trying to cope with the knowledge that something beyond their comprehension had taken up residence in the stationery cupboard.

She found the best way of handling the situation was to ensure the client that the problem would be handled swiftly and with a minimum of fuss. Dawn had also discovered that her self-assured presence coupled with Spike's professional phone manner put clients at ease. It made good business sense to insist on cash up front, before self-denial translated to non-payment for services rendered and it wasn't always possible to put the demons back in the photocopier.

The nice thing about having a job that relied on discretion was that, once the unpleasantness of dealing with suits was done with, it gave Spike and Dawn a chance to work as a team. An after-hours service that took care of unnatural problems could charge a premium fee, enough to ensure that their work soon became a profitable venture.

With their sabbatical starting to feel more like putting down roots and marking a mark, they needed to make more permanent plans. London was starting to feel like home.


	21. Established

**15 Minute Ficlets Challenge:** Essential

* * *

**Established**

"How's the pest removal business?" Wolf sprawled across an armchair, a beer in her hand.

"A lot busier than I would have expected." Dawn couldn't believe that they'd been run off their feet in such a short time. That they also had confirmed jobs for the next month was too good to be true. It seemed that they'd fallen into a niche market that was crying out for their particular skills.

"And a lot more profitable," Spike added. They'd been out dedemoning corporate premises every night that week. Admittedly last night involved little more than politely suggesting to a Korvak that a boardroom would not be the best place to raise a brood, but their client didn't need to know that.

"Sounds like you won't be heading back to Rome any time soon." Declán handed Dawn a drink and settled himself in a chair with an artless ease that looked like it belonged on film.

Stretching her legs across Spike's lap, Dawn squeezed his hand. "I think it's safe to stay that it's about time we started looking for somewhere to live and work."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Seeing the looks Spike and Dawn exchanged at Wolf's offer, Declán cut to the heart of their dilemma. "But you need your own space."

"Got it one, mate." Spike raised his glass to Declán. "But I will miss having access to your garage." Dawn nudged him. "And your company, of course."

"Yeah, yeah, pull the other one." Wolf laughed. It may take a bit of creative bargaining if current tenants were involved, but she was sure there would be suitable properties in their real estate portfolio that could do with new caretakers. "How's the horror of dealing with the public going?"

There was a dual groan from the lounge and Spike dropped his face into his palms. "I swear that it's easier dealing with the demons."

Dawn was afraid that sooner or later Spike would throttle one of their customers and she was almost certain she would actively help. "They're all insane. We need someone like Wesley, someone who looks good in a suit, can put businessmen at ease and won't knife them when they act like morons."

"At least until after you're paid," Wolf added.

"That goes without saying." It may well cut down on repeat business, but Dawn felt that in certain cases it may really have been for the best if some of the people she'd met during the week were fed to the things they had been contracted to remove. She looked across at Declán and felt the beginnings of a plan take root. "What we need is someone like you."

"It'd make for a change, Dec," Wolf had no qualms about taking sides against her brother. "You'd get to keep your hands clean and regular hours would give you more time to spend with the lovely Rachel."

Declán shook his head in amusement as the women ganged up on him. "I'll step in until you find someone to take over."

"Deal, mate." Spike eyed his friend, wondering if he knew what he was getting into, but more than happy for the help. "It'll be nice to have a minion."

Declán fixed Spike with his serene gaze. "Just remember who'll be laying the groundwork before you decide I'm your minion."

Spike may have laughed, but Dawn wasn't too sure if Declán was joking or not. She spun around in her seat and put her head on Spike's shoulder, it would certainly be interesting finding out. Then all she had to do was break the news to Buffy, but that could wait for another day and having a successful business plan up and running would certainly help to ease the shock.


End file.
